gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Peeping Spider
A character from New Cutey Honey who started out working for Dolmeck and later started helping Honey Kisaragi. He is played by Hirohiko Kakegawa in Japan and Guil Lunde in the ADV dub. He started out as a minion of a villian but became an aide to the heros kinda like Grasshop in Spider Riders(but no one remembers that show xP). Hes voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa who was Gyeda in valis 1, Zhang Fei and Taishi Ci in Dynasty Warriors, Brocken Jr.; Dickeyman; Kinkotsuman; Warsman; Zebra in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, Dracule Mihawk (ep 462-); Hamburg; Saint Rosward in One Piece, Black Phoenix II; Lionet Ban; Phaeton in saint Seiya(which is not a bible anime), Ōnyūdō; Yakuza B (ep 12) in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku, Dilgear in Slayers, Astrotrain; Battletrap; Drill Frog (Horny Toad; ep 5); Frenzy (blue); Guide (ep 34); Hot Spot/Defensor (ep 34); Rabbit Kid (Hare Razing Rabbit; ep 5); Scout B (ep 9) in transformers the headmasters, Announcer (ep 5); Computer (ep 8); Guard Minder B (Fasttrack); Youth C (ep 6) in Transformers Super God Master Force, Bartender (ep 15); Braver (Lightspeed); Jaruguar; Yokuryū (Wildfly; eps 7, 36-37) in Tansformers Victory, Black Zarak; Devastor (Devastator); Gun Lift (Big Shot) in Transformers: Zone and Axel Hawk (who's the only decent boss) in fatal fury 2. In the dub hes done byguil lunde who was dr daisuke ido in battle angel, God and Nea in Dirty Pair, Ginzo in Ki Me Ra (a hermaphrodite yaoi!), Kouzou Fuyutsuki in evangelion(gayer than the hermaphrodite yaoi), Julianne Jubibieno in the 1st slayers movie, Galda in slayers book of spells, Mosquiton in master of Mosquiton(wasn't that a p0rn0???), Roy Coleman in Gunsmith Cats and Zaha Torte in Sorcerer Hunters. Could be worse. he could've been in evangelion!! waiiiiit... Abilities He has 3 eyes that are like telescopes with scanning powers and has super human agility. His hair is purple and in some kind of ponytail that is a bit like Shishimaru Tenoh's hair as well as spider legs on his hunchback. He can turn invisible but can be noticed by skilled individuals. He is seen teleporting with Dolmeck and Black Maiden but that may just be their power as he is not seen doing it without them. He can use webs that are strong enough to restrain most normal humans. What He Does He first appears in New Cutey Honey OVA 1 during the bikers attack on Mayor Light's speech where he cuts a cord to the communicator that a office tryed to call reinforcements with and blows up the van the officer is in. After Danbei Hayami fights the bikers he throws an axe where Peeping Spider was invisible to which Peeping Spider turns visible and informs Danbei that the bikers arn't beat. He rises out of the ground like Shadow Cat from X-Men and chastises Chokkei Hayami for badmouthing Dolmeck, only to be hit by Black Maiden. He watched the fight between Honey Kisaragi and Deathstar from a Devilman gargoyle and teleports away with Black Maiden and Dolmeck. In New Cutey Honey OVA 3 he gives Saline a suitcase of capsules that transform people into monsters but isn't seen between then and when he scans Honey and reveals that she is a robot. He tells Honey that losing Saline is not a big loss as they can get more warriors easily. He then captures Chokkei Hayami and takes him to Dolmeck's airship. In New Cutey Honey OVA 4 he holds Chokkei as a prisoner and mocks Honey for not being human. After Honey and the Hayami family bust into the Airship, he traps them in a wire web that can't be broken by human strength (despite not having any possible way of getting the web around them by real world physics). While they are in his web, he feels Honey's DD's before moving onto Daiko Hayami's large breasts, but Daiko's super strength breaks the web(and her outfit) and she gets a few good shots on Peeping Spider before he knocks her back. Danbei Hayami attacks him but he is shielded by Black Maiden's pink forcefield. While Honey fights Black Maiden, the Hayami family wails on him. Peeping Spider returns to after Black Maiden is beaten by Honey and stops Chokkei from escaping, to which Dolmeck orders Spider to kill Chokkei with a sword (but it turns out that it was just Honey in disguise). Somehow he survives the explosion in episode 4 and returns in New Cutey Honey OVA 8 when Honey and friends capture him at a strip club where Honey takes off a montage of outfits. They use his cybernetic eyes to find the electromagnetic turbulence to find the machine that Gold Digger stole from Juzo Kabuto. Honey brings him along by roping him to her back incase Gold Digger teleports around. His being tied to Honey causes some problems but after being detached Honey saves him from Gold Digger's gold bullets (called "golden shower" xP) with her curvy body. He fires a web to stop Gold Digger's attack after Honey's armour shatters but Gold Digger snaps the web. After getting send into a refrigerator by Professor Kabuto's device, his battery starts giving out from the cold. Honey is nice to him to which he puts up a front of him still being her enemy but she holds his hand and his temperature rises back to normal. But he begins to... um... go a bit like Blue, on Honey, but the Hayami's arrive and open the door they were leaning on and he falls on Honey (who is missing most of her outfit from the fight xD). He flees from a jealous and vengeful Danbei who is blasting at him and returns to aid Honey in her fight with the monster form of Gold Digger by using his cybernetic eyes. He is last seen on a rooftop looking at one of Gold Digger's gold bullets. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Panther Claw